


Planet of the Dragons

by TheDoctorIsIcecube



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorIsIcecube/pseuds/TheDoctorIsIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz is scared of dragons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet of the Dragons

Whatever Fitz had been expecting when he opened the TARDIS door onto what the Doctor had gleefully announced was 'the planet of dragons, Fitz!', it hadn't been an actual bloody dragon three feet from his face, fiery eyes and shiny scales and all.

"Holy shit." He said, stepping back into the Doctor's wide-spread, gesturing arms. They were very pleased with themself for this one.  
"Language, Fitz." They wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him out onto the planet. "It won't bite. Or breathe fire, for that matter. They're really quite intelligent creatures."

"They've still got huge claws and we probably look like dinner." He said, pulling away from them. Sometimes he could have the choice of getting away from danger. This was one of those times.

"Oh, Fitz, come on. I know this dragon personally and she's a big softie." The Doctor approached the dragon with one arm outstretched, and she got up and loped towards them, nudging their hand with her elongated snout.

"Careful!" He said. "You might make it angry!"

She flicked her golden eyes up to look at Fitz, regarding him with an expression he would have said was amused if he thought dragons were capable of amusement. Then, she bounded up to him and licked his face just like a very large dog.  
"See!" He said. "It just ATTACKED  
me!"

"I think she likes you," the Doctor said mildly. The dragon continued to lick Fitz's face, nuzzling against his shoulder like a dog and generally acting extremely harmless and non-threatening.

"I can feel scary fire breath." He said firmly.

"These dragons can't breathe fire, Fitz. Don't be silly." They put an arm around his shoulders again, and then with no warning lifted him somehow and deposited him on the dragon's back.

"What? No! Get me off!"

"Shh." The Doctor climbed up the dragon's extended wing, perching themself behind Fitz and curling their arms around his waist. "Don't shout, or she might bite. I'm joking," they added hastily at Fitz's alarmed expression.

"Fine." He said. He hoped he didn't look too bothered by their arms or anything. He felt like he was blushing even though he KNEW it meant nothing.

"Come on then, dragon," said the Doctor, and before Fitz could ask what they meant she had taken two great leaps forward and sprung into the air, great red and gold wings spreading either side of her.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god." He said. Don't look down Fitz. But where DID he look?

Back at the Doctor, he decided. Clinging for dear life onto a large lump on the dragon's neck, he twisted round to see them grinning happily, hair streaming back in the wind as if they'd done this a thousand times before. Stupid smug pretty alien.

"Doctor I'm going to fall off and DIE." He said.

"You really are overdramatic, Fitz. Oh, Fitz, look!" They removed a hand from his waist to point left at a flock of small purple dragons flying in a V formation towards a huge mountain.

"Doctor, we are not held on in any way." He said, trying to look around but definitely not down.

"We're perfectly safe," they insisted, resting their head on Fitz's shoulder so they could get a better view of the dragons. The dragon they were riding banked left all of a sudden, and they tightened their grip on Fitz, smiling slightly at the high-pitched squeak he let out.

"How are we staying on Doctor this is sort of important." Fitz said, desperately closing his eyes.

"Because she's not flying upside down, and she's actually easily as large as a horse so there's no worries about falling off." Their voice came from somewhere close to his ear, and Fitz could tell they were craning their neck around him to look at the view.

"We are flying." He said. Not doing a little canter across a field.

"Well spotted. Oh, look!" They nudged Fitz, and he squeaked again in fear of falling off. "See? Dragon breeding grounds."

"What?" He didn't want to see fucking dragons going about their literally fucking lives.

"Oh, Fitz, you really do have no appreciation for nature, do you." They tutted, and then said something in a language Fitz thought MIGHT be dragon-speak.

"What?" He said again. He didn't want to be left out.

The Doctor laughed, and the dragon did something that might possibly be construed as laughing and then dived headfirst towards the ground.  
They were flying quite close to the ground now, skimming over the tops of the trees.

"I-oh..." Fitz mumbled. This was actually quite nice now he thought there was a very slim chance he wouldn't die if he fell off.

And the Doctor was still pretty close. Not that it meant anything, of course.

They sighed happily and rested their head on his shoulder again. 

"See, Fitz, this is nice, isn't it?"  
"I guess." He said.

"You love it really, Fitz." They grinned, saying something else in dragon-speak.

"What is it?" He asked. He didn't like being surprised.

"Just an order to land," the Doctor said into his shoulder. "Nothing drastic. I quite like this little spot, see. It's rather picturesque."

He nodded, looking around a bit. It was starting to get dark, but he could still make out that they were about to land on a hill.

It was a fairly smooth landing, considering that they'd just flown in on a bloody dragon, but Fitz wasn't complaining. 

"What are we going to do here?" He asked.

The Doctor shrugged and rummaged around in their pockets. "Sit down." They said. "Watch things for a bit."

"'Kay." Fitz flopped down and leant against the dragon's side. She was warm, and the scales felt almost like snakeskin, weirdly smooth and bumpy at the same time.

"Here!" They said after a moment, setting down a plate and food in front of Fitz.

He blinked. 

"How did you..." Then he decided it wasn't worth questioning. The Doctor's pockets seemed almost as infinite as the TARDIS itself.

"Don't worry." They said, smiling. "The sausage rolls probably aren't stale."

"Probably. That's comforting." He picked one up and examined it. No mould, and no tiny aliens. Good start. "You gonna sit down? Or just stand there and watch me?"

"It's a good view." They said, grinning.

Fitz pretended to look hurt. 

"I feel so abandoned. These sausage rolls are my only friends."

"Oh, fine." They laughed, plopping down next to him.

Fitz did a little cheer and slung an arm happily around their shoulders. The dragon ride had left him with an adrenaline rush, and it felt good.

"Let's eat these, then." They said.

"Good idea." They both ate in silence for a while, admiring the patterns of stars that were slowly emerging in the night sky. A few dragons swooped overhead, and the Doctor smiled and rested their head on Fitz's shoulder.

"I like this." He said after a moment. "No danger." And them being close to him when it wasn't the end of the world or similar.

"Me too." They paused for a long moment, hearing the distant screeching cry of a dragon in flight. "I like you, as well, Fitz."

**Author's Note:**

> Sweeties :3 also after this Fitz said nothing for a very long time and then they probably kissed a lot. Just saying.


End file.
